godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Hunter
Scott Hunter was an American cop killer and street criminal active in New York City in 2008. He was nicknamed "The Man in Black" due to his choice of black clothing, his black fedora, and sunglasses, and his identity was unknown to many due to his sunglasses and hat. Hunter was known for his Wild West-style series of crimes, mainly focused on killing police, whom he despised. He deliberately assassinated four policemen from one Friday to Saturday along with a few select civilians; several more policemen and civilians were killed while he was escaping from his crimes, and they were random victims. Hunter was one of New York's most recent serial killers. Biography ]]Scott Hunter was born in New York City, and he became a street criminal, leaving high school and hoping to make some money on the streets. Hunter often committed crimes due to the thrill of the chase, without prioritizing any crime due to monetary value. Hunter could be known for his violence, such as when he told a motorist that hit him with his car to "go fuck (him)self with a machete". Hunter could have been labelled as a psychopath, a thrill chaser, a wannabe, a disturbed youth, a lowlife, a murderer, a thief, or a professional, but there was not quite one word to fit his actions. His career started around 2008 in New York City in Jackson Heights, Queens. On a Friday night, he wandered around the area to collect some guns and ammunition so that he could embark on his crimes. He stole a silver Sultan and ran over the big female driver as she fell onto the rainy street, but when he reached Inchon Avenue, he left the car and boosted a silver F620 sports car. He headed to Prospect Park in Brooklyn and stabbed a homeless man to death with a knife there. He then drove the car behind a police car outside of the park and shot the two cops dead with a Micro-Uzi, starting a police chase. He hit an African-American man with his car in Park Slope and stole his Akuma motorcycle, leading the police on a chase on the Brooklyn Bridge, where his bike hit a cop car. He shot the two cops with his AA-12 automatic shotgun and picked up his Akuma before speeding off into Manhattan. He lost them by the time he reached an arch in City Hall, and he decided to cause more trouble. He headed to the Financial District, where he used a DSR-1 bolt-action Advanced Sniper rifle to shoot two people on the rainy streets, causing the police to come after him. He fled on his Akuma and used his Micro-Uzi to gun down another man on a motorcycle, stealing his Hexer and escaping. ]]On another Friday in midday, he decided to embark on more crimes from Times Square. He entered an unlocked black Presidente sedan and shot at a police car with a pistol, killing the driver. When the other cop got out, Hunter shot him as well. He escaped the police after hitting several people, driving through Hell's Kitchen and up to Morningside Heights Police Station. Hunter followed police officer Ellis Brennan up the block and shot him multiple times in the back with a Micro-Uzi, killing him. He then stole a parked blue Presidente and sped off to northern Times Square, a block away from Central Park. When he left his car and crossed the street, he was struck by a red Dukes driven by Ken Yoshigawa, so Hunter pushed him out of the car and shot him while he was on the ground. He drove down to Manganese Avenue in Hell's Kitchen and bumped into big woman Charlene O'Malley. He shot her with his pistol, but when the NYPD arrived, he took out his Micro-Uzi and shot two cops dead. He fled as far as Madison Square Garden, and the NYPD lost him. After that, he found patrolling NYPD officer Aidan Moss on the sidewalk and shot him in the back with a Micro-Uzi as he had done with Officer Brennan before. He took his red Dukes and sped off to Chelsea, escaping the NYPD. He drove to Tribeca and bumped into Brooke Wilkinson. She responded negatively, saying "It's not my fault you're so ugly", so he shot her in the right side of the neck once with a pistol, killing her. He watched as an ambulance arrived and the paramedics failed to revive her; they left, and her body was left on the sidewalk. dead]]Hunter proceeded to drive to the Super Star Cafe in Tribeca, entering it. He found old man Arthur Booth at the bar, and he shot him in the back of the head with a pistol, killing him. He fled the cafe as NYPD arrived, and he stole a Hexer motorcycle from an African-American motorist, and he sped off from the scene. He lost the NYPD, and he drove around northern Times Square. He found NYPD officer Nelson Rubelcaba on the street, and after bumping into him a few times and insulting him, he shot him in the back with a Micro-Uzi. He fled on a stolen motorcycle, reaching the Union Drive West highway before he escaped the NYPD. He headed to Morningside Heights next, where he found a patrolling policeman, Mario Bierkamp. When Bierkamp asked him if he was looking for trouble, Hunter responded by saying, "You don't scare me, you pig fuck". Bierkamp ignored him and resumed walking. Hunter took out a pistol and tried to shoot him in the head, but the first two bullets instead hit the street up ahead. He shot him twice (once in the right leg and once in the waist), but Bierkamp shot him in the head, wounding him. Hunter recovered at the police station in Morningside Heights, where he was detained shortly. ]]Hunter recovered and left the station, and at night he stole a black Admiral. When he stopped one time to pick up an M60, a female driver behind him nearly hit his car. He shot her through the window with the LMG, and she fell out of her car dead. He fled the police, and escaped to Times Square. He entered the empty Bahama Mamas club to see if anything was going on, but nobody was there and no music was playing, so he left. He stole a blue Police Stinger from the Times Square police car and drove to Tribeca, where he found police officer Eric Chung patrolling the streets. After taunting him, he shot him in the posterior before shooting him again in the back of the neck, dealing the killing blow to him. He fled to Times Square, escaping the NYPD. Later, he killed a man on a park bench outside of Central Park in a drive-by shooting from his red Dukes with a Micro-Uzi. As he drove down the street, he killed two more in a drive-by, and ran over a man running in the middle of the street as the NYPD chased him. Hunter was shot in the left side of his neck while trying to run into the subway after leaving his car, wounding him. He was detained and released at the Inwood police station. While he was walking away, he shot an African-American man in a yellow skeleton-designed sweatshirt in the right neck with a pistol, killing him. He fled through the alley, and when he came out on Xenotime Street, he was hit by a car driven by a man wearing a similar sweatshirt, although its color was red. Hunter shot him four times with his pistol before fleeing, and he made it to the docks of Inwood. He used his grenade launcher to shoot two grenades, blowing up a few cars on the street there along the Stuyten Duyvil Creek, and he stole a green Stallion muscle car from a fleeing woman, escaping the scene. He shot a man in front of the Campbell & Callan Fence Co. building in Inwood as he drove off in his muscle car, killing him with multiple pistol shots in a drive-by. He also used a Grenade Launcher to blow up a car in front of a police car, and as the two policemen shot him, he shot a grenade at them, leaving the two cops dead and him wounded. Hunter was detained at the Harlem police station across the street before being released. He stole a white and red Coquette and drove to the police station, where he used a DSR-1 sniper rifle to shoot a man sitting on a wall in front of the station. Almost immediately, an ambulance arrived, but no police came. Hunter drove away, but his Coquette fell upside down into a hole under the Robert F. Kennedy Bridge (Triborough Bridge), so he had to ditch it. He stole a Double T and evaded the police, and while he was in SoHo, he killed a few people with his sniper rifle. He then fled into the subway, losing the police. At the station, he proceeded to kill 2 people and wound 4 (one superficially) in a knife attack, with the wounded mainly being slash victims and the deaths being stab victims. Police officers shot him, and he was detained at the SoHo police station. ]]When Hunter left the station, he killed an African-American man with a knife and headed to Little Italy to avoid police detection. There, he beat up an Arab-American after he said "insha Allah" after expressing his hopes that he would not bump into him, and police got involved. Hunter ran down to the Fulton Fish Market, climbing over piles of wood and running to the corner of a building. Police came through a narrow alleyway, and with limited pistol and shotgun ammunition, Hunter held them off. He had killed two police when they first started looking for him, and while behind cover, he killed four with his pistol; his shotgun ammunition sprayed across the area and didn't kill anyone. When the police closed in as he had no ammunition, he climbed over the pile of wood behind him and found new cover. The police cornered him against a wall while he hid behind a corner of a building, but he made an attempt to escape by running to the left and jumping into the water. He nearly lost the ground police, but a police sniper on a helicopter wounded him, ending his nearly-successful escape. When he recovered near the crime scene, he fired a shot with a pistol at the street, which scared an African-American motorcyclist into leaving his green Vader motorcycle as he fled. Hunter hopped on and left the scene, searching for ammunition and guns. He killed a Russian woman and a man in Chinatown with a P90 and fled on his bike, driving into a subway entrance and through the tunnels under the Financial District. However, a crash that he had wounded him, forcing him to recover in Chinatown. He killed three people in Chinatown with his knife before wandering into the Financial District and killing a young Russian woman with the knife. He fled the police and reached Little Italy, fleeing the NYPD in a gray Landstalker SUV. He proceeded to stab a young woman in the chest with a knife, wounding her. He killed two poor African-American men who tried to intervene by stabbing them, and he shot the girl as she slumped away and as the NYPD arrived. He was injured by a few bullets but managed to escape and steal a white Presidente, and he killed two policemen while fleeing. He made it to Golden Pier in the Meatpacking District, escaping the police. He shot a cop in the back of the head with a pistol there and crashed his car along the Financial Exchange waterfront, but escaped to City Hall, losing the NYPD again. He stabbed a man to death there, but when he tried to stab an unsuspecting cop, he only grazed him, and the cop shot him until he was down. When he recovered, he began a series of shootings along the waterfront with an AA-12 automatic shotgun and a handgun, killing several people. The police could not get him in time, so SWAT were called in to take him down. His blue sports car crashed, and he had to leg it for a short while. However, he escaped to the Meatpacking District in a red PMP 600, and the police and SWAT lost him, letting him off scot-free. He later used more AA-12 ammo to kill a policeman there, and when he fled into the subway, he killed 8 people (5 of which resisted him) before NYPD officers shot him. He recovered in SoHo on the Meatpacking District border, and prepared for more crimes. He shot a man to death in front of a Globe Oil gas station and two cops before making it in a truck to Fulton Fish Market, where he hit three people with his car before braking. Two survived with only light wounds, but one died. He stabbed a woman to death in the Financial District and police shot at him, but he escaped; he killed a woman and a man in the Lower East Side, but he escaped again in a blue Buffalo. He killed two people with a knife near the Goldberg, Ligner, & Shyster law firm building and killed five inside the computer rooms with a pistol before he was gunned down while exiting the bottom floor by NYPD waiting for him. When he recovered, he killed a man with two shots in the Financial District and also shot a cop before escaping. In a Chinatown alley, he gunned down a man on his smoke break with a Micro-Uzi before fleeing on his blue Akuma motorcycle. He killed a woman in an alley in the Financial District with a shot to the head from a pistol, and he fled on an Akuma motorcycle, losing the police. Using a grenade launcher, Hunter also blew up a car and a motorcycle, killing 2 people. These were his last actions for the time being, as he decided to take a break. Category:Americans Category:Gangsters Category:Robbers Category:1985 births